


letters unsent

by laminated_newspaper



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Hate Letters, Love Letters, M/M, those are the opposite of love letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminated_newspaper/pseuds/laminated_newspaper
Summary: Some letters are better left unsent to their intended recipients, that's just how it is. What does one do with unsent letters to uncaring potential recipients? One obviously hides them so that no one can ever read them and certainly hide them well.





	letters unsent

**Author's Note:**

> I warned ya'll that if I didn't have at least 1,000,000 letters from Samot to Samothes I would start writing them myself! So here I am! Writing sappy love letters! I am so SAD!

Samothes,  
I write this to you and I intend not to send it. I thought of you today, not a terribly rare pastime of mine, but I’ll note it all the same. I thought of how you look when you smile and when you laugh. I used to drink it in like water and wine and I fear I’ve been lost in a metaphorical desert as of late. You’re so stern and stoic these days, I miss you. I miss when you frown as well, when your glorious brow knits itself into a scowl and you try to scold me. I miss all of your expressions for when I cast my eyes across the battlefield all I see is a mask of solemnity that you paint across your face. It doesn’t suit you, you’re a god of emotions and vibrancy and fire not one of those marble men you enjoy making. I won’t send this letter, but I hope that somehow you’ll know to send something to me the next time our eyes meet, even if it’s anger.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
You don’t need to know but I smelted down that set of silverware you made for me. I did it in a fit of rage and sorrow. They sat in a cabinet in one of the many many storage rooms and I found the set when I was looking for something else. You crafted it so lovingly, from the best silver you turned raw ore to smooth shapes and intricate designs. I saw them and I couldn’t bare to look at them and think of you any longer so I threw them into the first blacksmith’s fire I could find. Coincidentally it was one of the forges that you used to use when you would visit the University so long ago. It doesn’t matter anyhow, it’s all one gnarled lump of silver again. Maybe I’ll have it turned into something else, or maybe i’ll keep it as a paper weight, either way it’s yours no longer.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
I would never send this letter to you because I couldn’t risk anyone seeing how foolish and sad I am over our parting, most of all you. I’ve tried to take other lovers since we split, but it doesn’t seem to work any more than it makes me miss you. One of the pillars that I’ve built my religion on is the idea of revelry, so I have no shortage of parties to get “husband forgetting” drunk at. It’s no good however, because when I wake in the morning I’m always in a cold sweat and with a mortal who always looks like you. It’s ridiculous and sappy, like a romance novel that I would read to you in bed and we’d laugh about the plot. I have become the besotted and lusty main character, so obsessed with the shredded and rough love interest who has stolen their heart. I don’t love you for your roughness however, I love you for your gentle kisses. If you ever loved me I can only hope it was because of how much I loved you. I hope that if you find yourself missing my cold feet and sharp elbows on the other side of bed, know that I miss your splayed limbs and your snores.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
The anniversary of our wedding was two days ago. I haven’t the slightest clue how you celebrated it, but I did so by drinking wine alone in my chambers and crying. I can only imagine you probably celebrated it by sitting in that ridiculous forge of yours in Merielda and pouting the whole day. You probably made some sort of stupid invention and left Primo to do all of the important leading a city work. It pains me to think that you might not even care that the anniversary was two days ago, you might not have even remembered. I ridiculous I am with my fancy wines and pitious tears, wallowing in my sadness by writing these letters! I must vow to never write another of these letters again! I will not!  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
Behold another letter I will not send! This morning I caught a mage writing romantic poems to his lover when he was supposed to be working and I was overcome with nostalgia. I remember when I was young and I wrote poems to you in the hopes you would see me as intelligent and suave. You couldn’t read my handwriting and I was crushed, but I remember it was alright for you had me read them aloud to you instead. You have no want or use for my poems any longer, so I’ll write you one now and you will never read it.  
My darling you are bright and large just like the golden sun  
Of your beauty and your grace you cannot be outdone.  
My darling like the sun you drive this mighty god to grief  
You’ve scorched my lands, and burned my hands and I cannot find relief  
Now how’s that for a romantic and dramatic poem? Maybe I should forget this whole saving the world business and settle down to become a bard.  
Signed, Samot 

 

Samothes,  
Oh how I wish I could stop writing and saving these ridiculous unsent letters. A mage escaped your violent clutches this week. I know because she crawled up the steps of my university half dead to tell me what you and our son do to those who seek knowledge. Of the investigations you conduct to root out mages and then sentence them to death, and of the part that our son willingly plays in these schemes. I hate you for what you have done to our son. Our son, Confidence Alive, reduced to a petty witch hunter, and you to a brutal tyrant. Is it not enough to fight me? Is it not enough to win battles? Is it not enough to keep our son? Is it not enough to have all that you do so you must take more? You must hurt and destroy innocent scholars and citizens? You must corrupt sweet and gentle Malgwyn? I cannot fathom the depths of your greed, your apathy, and your violence.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
And thus the sentence that would topple cities and shock the world. A sentence which I would rather eat glass then send to you. I sentence that I can barely write on this page. A sentence that you surely must already know. A sentence that is only three words. And here it is: I miss you.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
I wish to put you out of my heart and mind, but when everything beautiful and bright reminds me of you, it is arduous and best and impossible usually. The peonies are blooming and it reminds me of you. Of you with a flower crown in your hair instead of the war crown that I see you wear across the battlefield. The frogs and fish swim in the University’s ponds and they remind me of the summer afternoons of our childhood catching amphibians to give to you as gifts. Every smile makes me think of your smile. Every happy couple, every simple kiss reminds me of your lips. Every small child that runs through the University’s grounds reminds me of our child and the silly games of make-believe we would all play together. Every good thing reminds me of how good you can be when you want to. Every bad thing reminds me of why we fight this war and why I cannot run back into your arms like that weak man I wish to be. Oh it is hard to put you out of my mind, your beautiful and cruel god.  
Signed, Samot

 

Samothes,  
I learned of something bad today. Of a way to save the world, but one that would involve harming you. I’m not going to do it, I won’t even send you this letter, I just want you to somehow know that I love you so much, and even though we fight I don’t want you dead. I love you, even if you don’t love me back. I’ll love you when the world falls apart, whoever’s fault it is. I love in times of grief and strife and happiness and serenity. I’ll love you until I die.  
Signed, Samot

**Author's Note:**

> I could write ridiculous short letters like this all day. So if you want more all you've got to do is tell me so and there's a 84% chance I will write more.


End file.
